StampllsticSquid
by InnocentDiva2002
Summary: Um, I don't own stampylongnose, iBallisticSquid, Amy Lee 33 or anything else but the story.


**HI! I know I don't write these kinds of stories but I'm interested in a lot of things so, be sure to expect me writing these stories unless you want yourself shocked! Right, I'll just list this right now...btw, I cannot be bothered to type down their full usernames, sorry. :T**

xxx

**My favorite STRAIGHT couples;**

Lee and Livi~

Squid and Amy Lee~

xxx

**My favorite YAOI couples; **

Stampy and Squid~

Squid and Lee~

Lee and Stampy~

xxx

**My favorite YURI couples;**

Livi and Amy Lee~

Rosie and Amy Lee~

Salem and Amy Lee~

Salem and Frog Angel~

xxx

**Alright, now that I've got that sorted out, keep in mind I only ship their skins, not the actual person. **

**Enjoy!**

xxx

**Squid's P.O.V.**

My life was perfect right now. I had the perfect boyfriend that only me, him and my best friend knew about, a beautiful best friend and popularity. But one day, I ruined one thing. But I got that fixed. Here's the story.

**My P.O.V. (Hey! I need to tell the story, don't I?!)**

Squid was walking down the empty hallway, with this best friend, hand by hand. Everyone told Squid and Amy to get together but he rejected her. Why?

He read Stampy's dairy once when he was having a play-date with him and when Stampy found out his dairy had been read, he asked Squid if he had. Squid didn't lie and he kissed him. Stampy's dairy had said he had a crush for a long time on Squid and was desparate to tell Squid, in private but never got chance to. But Squid had found out alreadly. So it meant he was aleadly taken and he wasn't the one to cheat on Stampy.

Amy, his best friend, was leading him to the gym where she thought they'd be alone. But she was sorely mistaken. Stampy, was in the boys changing room and was about to walk out but then Amy came in, holding hands with a nervous looking Squid. "He won't know." Amy promised Squid. _**Who won't know what?**_ thought the young, shiny gold and sunny yellow cat as he peeped at the 'friends', holding hands. "I don't think..." Squid stuttered but then...

**Wrong move.**

Amy's lips crashed down on Squid's and Squid, he kissed back. Stampy gasped and stumbled backwards. **_NO, NO, NO! This isn't happening! _**the poor cat told himself. Frantic, the shocked cat looked at them again. So was that what Squid did with Amy everytime they were alone?! Stampy's tears rolled from his bright, shiny emerald eyes, to this furry face and on to the floor. He started to sniffle, earning attention from the kissing couple. "What was that?" Amy asked Squid. "I don't know..." he lied. Secretly, he hoped it wasn't Stampy. The noise turned from a sniffling someone to a complete sobbing someone.

Amy's eyes widened. "You don't think...?" she asked in a whispery voice. "It is." answered a guilty Squid. "I-...I'm sorry. I sho-shouldn't have do-done this!" Amy apologized, running away after and sobbing. Squid sighed and ran over to the boys changing room and opened the door. Stampy wasn't there. _**Maybe he locked himself in a** **changing room? **_thought a frantic Squid.

"GO AWAY!" screamed the angry and betrayed cat. "Stampy! Open up!" the desparate Squid demanded. "TO SOMESQUID WHO'S BEEN CHEATING ON ME?! Stampy screamed at him. "I DON'T THINK SO!" he screamed again. Squid looked around. **_Wait, I could just slide underneath._ **realised the even more desparate Squid. So he did. The raging Stampy glared at him as he slid underneath, to him.

"WHY. DID. YOU. DO. THIS. TO. ME!? shrieked Stampy, this eyes all red and puffy from crying and his damp, furry face had streaks of blood on it. "Stampy! What did you do to yourself?!" gasped Squid. "This, of course." Stampy smirked as he held a knife up and cut his cheek, blood gushing out of the new cut wound.

"NOOOO!" screamed Squid, snatching the knife out of his paws and chucking it over to the next room. "Why do you care about me anyways?" Stampy asked. Squid stared at him like he was crazy. "Because I love you, Stampy." he answered and pulled the shocked cat in for a deep kiss and then they both pulled back for air after a a while. "Tell. Me. Why. You. Cheated. On. _**ME**_." Stampy demaned. "Amy wanted to kiss, I didn't want to though." Squid answered. "So why did you?" The still hurt Stampy asked Squid. "I...don't know. But Stampy, I'm so sorry, I love you." Squid promised and pulled Stampy in for a deeper kiss, making the young cat hug Squid lovingly. "Another question Squid, do you do that with Amy everytime you guys...'hang out'?" asked Stampy, biting his lip in the process. "No, that was the first time." Squid answered. "Good." grinned Stampy. "Why?" asked Squid. "Cause it is." Stampy replied, cheerfully, leaning in for a passionate kiss. And then they had some lunch in the stall. Cake of course. ;)

**xxx**

**Ta-da! It's not normal of me to write this stuff but at least I'm happy with it. I don't have any right to judge your stories (if you have any, I know there are users that are readers instead, not writers) and you don't have any right to judge mine either, okay? **

**Cya~! ^ w ^**


End file.
